


Strays

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux sees a cat and her kittens on the way home one rainy evening and doesn't want to leave them. Kylo can't say no to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up! I had this idea since the beginning so it was quite easy to write. I think I need to be quicker though - but I'm trying! I hope it's okay to read.
> 
> If you don't like this sort of content please remember you're not obligated to read.

"Kylo!"

Kylo paused, looking round when Hux tugged urgently at his arm. It was dark and raining, and he wanted to get home to dry off and get warmed up. He had no idea what had drawn Hux's attention.

"Wait" Hux urged, leaving Kylo's side. He moved towards a dark corner and, from what Kylo could see, a pile of trash.

"Hux, what are you doing?" Kylo asked, concerned. Just a few minutes ago Hux had been complaining about being out and wanting to get home as quickly as possible, but now he was delaying and crouching down, his belly making it awkward, to poke at what Kylo could now see was a soaking wet box.

"Just hang on..." Hux's voice was strained, and Kylo moved closer. "I think... Oh! Oh Kylo! She's still alive! Look!"

Peering down into the dingy corner, Kylo's eyes widened when he looked over Hux's shoulder and saw what was in the box. A black cat lay on her side, five tiny balls of fluff curled against her.

"And the kittens too!"

Hux was actually touching the animals, carefully feeling them to see if they were breathing.

"Hux, don't," Kylo said disapprovingly. "They're filthy. Just leave them."

Hux turned round at that and looked up at Kylo with such a betrayed expression. "How could you!? After someone just left them here?"

He went back to stroking the mother, who seemed to be feebly pressing against Hux's fingers. Kylo felt a little guilty, but he still had his misgivings. The cats probably had fleas, or some other parasite residing on them.

"She's probably a stray," he reasoned. "Come on, you're soaked through. Let's go home."

"Kylo, I can't leave her."

Hux looked up at him again, his hand still stroking the cat as he looked up with a pleading expression. Kylo sighed, blaming the pregnancy hormones for making Hux care so much about some silly half-drowned black cat and her kittens.

"You know the kittens are probably going to die, right?"

Hux's lip trembled for a moment, before he schooled his expression. "We have to at least try," he whispered.

Kylo weighed it up for a few seconds. He didn't want cats. He didn't particularly like them. And what was it going to be like having them in the house? What were the vet bills going to be like? And how on earth would having a baby plus tiny balls of terror in the place work - was it even advisable? Kylo had heard of families getting a puppy, but a cat and kittens...?

On the other hand, Hux was bored. He couldn't stand not having any work to do and baked far too many cakes and other odd candies. Maybe having another project would make him happy for the next two months and, although he'd never admit it out loud, Kylo would do anything to make Hux happy.

"Okay," Kylo eventually agreed. He was wet and fed up, and he wanted to go home. "How do you want to do this? Is the box strong enough to pick up?"

"I don't know... I think so..." Hux tested it by tugging at a corner. It seemed to hold.

"Want me to do it?" Kylo offered.

Hux immediately shook his head. "No, I can manage."

And he did. Carefully, he got the wet, filthy box up off the floor and stood, cradling it and using his belly to support part of the weight. In it, the kittens mewled.

To get home was a relief. Kylo quickly shucked off his shoes and jacket and went to get an old towel from the cupboard. Hux was talking to the cats and making soft noises at them, looking incredibly maternal and protective, when he came back, and together they went into the kitchen and carefully transferred the cat and her kittens from the box to the towel.

"What now?" Hux asked, looking up from where he kneeled. He was still wearing his jacket, which was wet and had some dirt on it. Kylo couldn't bring himself to be mad.

"Uh, the internet?"

Kylo honestly had no idea what to do with the tiny things and had no other suggestions. Hux nodded, at last starting to take off his jacket. Kylo took it from him to hang up.

"We're going to need food. And a litter box."

"Where from? Nearly everywhere is closed."

"Cats eat tuna I think?"

Kylo went to get his laptop. They had to look everything up. While Hux stayed on the floor with the cats, he started researching.

"There's a vet we can go to tomorrow that's nearby. They open first thing," he said from the kitchen counter. "The nearest emergency clinic is a bit far. Do you think they're okay?"

"Hm, I think so?" Hux said. "I think the kittens are feeding. She doesn't look skinny."

That settled, Kylo spent another few minutes clicking around online, and then looked at the clock with a sigh.

"I'm going to go to the 7-eleven," he announced. "Our food doesn't seem like a good idea for cats."

"Oh, okay." Hux managed. The mother cat was headbutting his hand, clearly wanting attention. "See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be quick," Kylo promised.

When he got there, he got lucky. There were some low quality tins of cat food - which was better than nothing - and also some cat litter. After buying three of the same newspaper and a packet of M&Ms, he went home. It hadn't stopped raining so he was wet again, and shivered, wondering how much of a fool he was for dashing out so late at night to buy things for his partner's new charges. He hoped Hux knew how much he loved him.

After setting down some food on a side plate and water in a bowl - the best option Kylo had found in the cupboard - he took down a cereal box and started altering it. Hux looked at him curiously while the mother cat got up to investigate the food. She didn't seem fussed by the quality and started eating.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a litter pan," he explained. "See - a box. Line it with newspaper and then put the cat litter in. Apparently shredded newspaper works too."

"You're not going to suggest using forks to scoop it out are you?" Hux joked. Kylo paused when he realised that he didn't have a scooper for it.

"I guess I'll just put a shallow amount in and we tip it away when it's done? By the way you're not allowed to do this so thanks for that."

"Not allowed to do what?"

"Change cat litter. Toxoplasi-something-y."

Hux laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Kylo huffed.

"You'll do it for me? Did I ever say how much I love you?" Hux grinned up at him, and Kylo struggled to reply in the weary tone he wanted to.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... get up off the floor and clean up so I can cuddle you, yeah?"

"Hmm, okay," Hux smiled, reaching out to pet the cat again. "We'll have to name them."

"Do you not want to wait until after we've been to the vet?"

Kylo set the makeshift litter tray down and stood up to find Hux giving him a pained look.

"Why?"

"She might be microchipped and already have a name and a home."

Hux's look told Kylo he didn't believe that for a second, and if he was honest Kylo didn't either.

"If she doesn't can we keep her? Keep them?"

"You really want to?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Kylo pursed his lips and then shrugged. "Sure. We can't keep all the kittens though."

"No, I know," Hux said a little sadly. "I wonder how old they are. They're so small."

"The vet will know," Kylo reassured him.

"And I want to call her Midnight."

Kylo was starting to see just how much Hux liked the cats already and he was starting to hope that they really were stray.

"Not 'The Reaper'?"

"No! You're the worst at naming things!"

Kylo kept quiet, biting his lip as he grinned. He didn't want to say it but Midnight was a very generic name he thought. Oh well. If it was going to be Hux's cat he could name it whatever he wanted. Kylo wanted a say in the kittens' names though, even if they just kept one.

"What's that look for?" Hux demanded.

"Nothing," Kylo grinned. "Come on, get cleaned up so I can hug you."

"You only ever want one thing. Imagine if anyone else knew," Hux teased.

"Well they don't. The fact I'll do anything to make you happy is a state secret."

"Anything?" Hux asked, smirking.

"Did I say that?"

"You did. You know what I want?"

"M&Ms? I got you some."

Hux's thought process seemed to derail, and he looked surprised. "You did? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You might have done once or twice? Refresh my memory."

Hux crowded closer, his belly bumping against Kylo and his hair and clothes still smelling of the rain.

"Hux?"

Hux stopped short of reaching up to run his hands through Kylo's hair when Kylo pulled away.

"Wash your hands first."

With a groan Hux moved away and moved to the sink. Kylo followed, wanting to wash his own hands. He glanced over at the black cat as she returned to her kittens, wondering what would become of her if Hux hadn't spotted her.

Blame it as he might on Hux's hormones for being charitable to small, furry creatures, there was no excuse for the fondness Kylo felt towards the cats already.


End file.
